Estrogen is an absolute requirement for the differentiative potential of mouse mammary gland. Although insulin, glucocorticoid and prolactin are required for induction of casein and fatty acids in mammary explants from pregnant rats, only insulin and glucocorticoid appear necessary for induction of alpha-lactalbumin activity in this tissue.